In order to maintain high precision in electronic balances having high measurement precision such as electromagnetic balance-type electronic balances, it is necessary to strictly correct changes in the environment in particular, changes in sensitivity or zero drift due to temperature and various methods for reducing changes in sensitivity or zero drift in these electronic balances have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In addition, a commonly used method is one in which a counterweight for calibration is built into the device and a built-in counterweight addition and removal mechanism for adding and removing the built-in counterweight into and from the load measuring mechanism is provided to accommodate fluctuations in sensitivity or zero drift depending on the timing of use, wherein calibration is performed as necessary by the user or automatically using the built-in counterweight when there is a certain amount of change in temperature (for example, see Patent Literature 2).